This invention relates generally to the field of computer network analysis and more specifically to the analysis of computer networks using a hybrid method employing analytical and discrete event simulation methodologies.
Global Frame Relay (GFR) services provide a class of service functionality between any two sites in the world that communicate across a computer network. This class of service functionality, called Customized Networking Options (CNOs), provides the ability to segregate network traffic across different prioritized GFR permanent virtual circuits (PVCs) based on various protocol and software application criteria.
An advantage of segregating software application traffic across different priority GFR CNOs is that during times of network congestion higher priority traffic receives preferential treatment over lower priority traffic. Software applications using a network comprising GFR CNOs exhibit different performance characteristics. In order to design a network correctly, it is advantageous to understand the nuances of a software application that will run over the network.
Therefore, a need exists for a network analysis system to monitor and analyze the actual network demands of a running software application within a real-world networking environment. The present invention meets such need.